Forum:Player-Specific Pages
Do pages specific to certain individuals who play League of Legends, and not to League of Legends itself belong on a League of Legends Wikia? Should they be deleted? Support # These pages merely open the gate for the Wikia to be flooded with pages from various "minor players" who simply wish to have their own page as well. In addition the Wikia has User pages where players may make their own personal pages and should be used instead should the player wish to have their own personal page. Usiar 12:00, September 12, 2011 (UTC) # Do not care for the pages, and would mean a ton of random pages for every one of the competitive players. >_< Demise101>_< 12:04, September 12, 2011 (UTC) # Instead of having massive grey areas around major and minor, remove all pls 03:08, September 13, 2011 (UTC) # Changed my vote after a thought more about it i feel there needs to be a competitive team page (There are some) rather than player pages. --LoLisNumbaWan 09:51, September 14, 2011 (UTC) # No point, I don't mind having teams that have played in major tournament's like dreamhack and IEM having pages for the team but individual players is just too much. As Aj said, what is the deciding factor between a major member of the community who would get a page and someone who isn't and doesn't, there's just too many gray areas. 03:21, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Neutral # Wheee. I think the current major teams should get token pages as placeholders. 02:41, September 13, 2011 (UTC) #* I think we should just rename this wiki to "Riot Wiki". Honestly, why not? 04:13, 9/15/2011 # I believe there only should be teams pages, and not any teams... only the ones participating in major events... Dreamhack... and only Dreamhack. Oppose # See my comment below. #: Agreed on what Texas said high elo streamers should have a place on this wiki. --LoLisNumbaWan 03:14, September 13, 2011 (UTC) # There is absolutely no reason to not include prominent individuals in the game's community. Whether pro circuit or otherwise. Why is this even an issue that needs to be voted on? Whose panties are in a bunch over this? Are we running out of space so we need to delete pages? Are we trying to stop some problem that hasn't even occured, and likely won't? FFS. Asperon Thorn 03:34, September 13, 2011 (UTC) # I do see why we should delete them, but in that case we would have to delete the Riot Game Designer pages and I think those should stay. I think we should delete pages such as "HotShotGG" and "Elementz" though. But I want Riot people's pages to stay. 04:17, 9/15/2011 Comments *What player specific pages are you talking about? If you're talking about BobNobody's page that I don't know about then yes delete them, IMO. If you're talking about the ones like HotshotGG, Elementz, and the like then I think that they shouldn't be deleted since they are prominent players within the community. I'm not talking about making them featured articles, but leave them there because it provides the opportunity for somebody who is new to LoL to maybe find out about SoloMid.net and become even more knowledgeable in the game, making them a better player. A user might find Hotshot's page, learn about his stream and then start watching it and learn about higher level game play and the importance of a balanced team or wards. **Theres already a page about SoloMid at Team_SoloMid. In addition theres a page for Counter_Logic_Gaming holding a link that goes to their site which holds various livesteams (not just Elementz and HSGG), in addition to replays recorded with LoLReplay. Usiar 12:25, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Also, I would like to point out that when learning about the key aspects of high level gaming it would be better to focus on the Team rather than a Specific Player. Usiar 02:30, September 13, 2011 (UTC) *Why does it matter if there are tons of tons of pages? Are you forced to look at them? No. If you don't want to see them, don't look. Asperon Thorn 07:13, September 13, 2011 (UTC) *There's a difference between player and designer -_- 04:21, September 15, 2011 (UTC)